


Though your hurt is gone, mine's hanging on

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Thunderstorms, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Whenever there was a thunderstorm, Rhodey could find Nebula on the roof.
Relationships: Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Though your hurt is gone, mine's hanging on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



> Title from I Wish It Would Rain Down, by Phil Collins

Whenever there was a thunderstorm, Rhodey found Nebula on the roof.

He brought an umbrella, because she didn’t care about getting rained on, but he did. And he didn’t stay out for long because she was immune to lightning, but he wasn’t.

She didn’t react when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Or when he kissed her cheek, or leaned his forehead against her temple.

Eventually, he left her there, where her tears couldn’t be distinguished from the water falling from the sky. But he always made sure there were warm towels when she was ready to come inside.


End file.
